


Tripped Out

by BuffShipper



Series: Mighty Horny Power Rangers [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Come Swallowing, Creampie, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fast Food, First Time Blow Jobs, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, McDonald's, Mental Link, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, References to Canon, Telepathy, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffShipper/pseuds/BuffShipper
Summary: Green Time Force Ranger Trip and the villainous mutant Nadira continue a secret friendship with a lakeside fast food lunch.However, things take a sexy turn when Trip reads Nadira's dirty mind...
Relationships: Nadira/Trip Regis
Series: Mighty Horny Power Rangers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849903
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Tripped Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Astronema1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronema1/gifts).



Trip Regis zipped along the streets of Silver Hills, Washington on the bicycle with a bag of food from the fast food restaurant McDonald's that he had bought with his earnings from the shop he and his fellow Time Force Power Rangers used as a front as they pursued the fugitive mutant Ransik and fought his hoard of mutant monsters the future.

Trip, as a native of the planet Xybria and a citizen of Earth where one utilized variations of repulsorlift technology for transportation in the year three thousand, the bicycle was a novelty that he quite enjoyed, and the function of propelling it with his leg musculature kept him fit.

However, the green-haired Green Ranger Trip wasn't taking his bike on a regular joyride, nor was he pursuing one of Ransik's monsters.

No, he was actually on his way to a lakeside lunch with Ransik's daughter, Nadira.

They had struck up a tentative friendship after they had delivered a baby together-- a circumstance that allowed Trip to see an entirely different side of the woman he once thought of as an irredeemable criminal.

Since then, they had been meeting in secret, usually far away locales where they didn't risk getting caught together.

Trip could only imagine what Ransik would do if he had found out.

As for Jen-- the Rangers' fearless leader-- if she knew he was consorting with the enemy, she'd probably take his Time Force badge and roundhouse kick him all the way back to the future.

Trip supposed he understood. He saw what happened to her fiancee and fellow Ranger Alex at the hands of Ransik while Nadira stood by and cheered her father on before they escaped to the past.

But Trip was a Xybrian, and Xybrians had a deep sense of people. The humans would call it mind reading or telepathy, a "Vulcan Mind Meld", but it wasn't an exact comparison.

Passively, Trip could sense emotions and intentions, and could tell if someone was lying or being truthful.

If he focused hard, yes, he could pull images and ideas from someone's mind, but it was a skill he hadn't mastered yet. He's had precognitive visions before, but those have been seldom and not entirely reliable.

As far as Trip could tell, Nadira had come a long way from the villainess she had been. She had a latent good heart-- he felt it with every fiber of his being.

Her villainy, Trip believed, had been nurture rather than nature, and if he could nurture the goodness within her as a friend, perhaps he could reform her and maybe even reform Ransik without any bloodshed.

Minutes passed and Trip turned the corner to the lake and saw the familiar flash of brilliant pink hair at the water's edge.

Like him, she was dressed in street clothes, and she turned to him from her seated position as she heard the tread of his bike tires approach.

Trip braked the bike and kicked the kickstand as he stepped off, McDonald's bags in hand.

Trip handed Nadira her bag as he sat down and opened his, taking out a Big Mac and french fries.

"You got the Cokes?" Trip asked. "As fast as I was going on my bicycle I never would have been able to hold onto those flimsy paper cups without spilling them."

Nadira showed him a paper bag with a couple of plastic bottles of Coke and Trip took one as Nadira opened her McDonald's bag.

"I do wish we had McDonald's in the year three thousand," Trip marvelled, taking a large bite of the burger. "Such a paradox: it is so unhealthy, but also so delicious."

Nadira took a fry and and ate it. "My father thinks so too."

"He has appeared to put on weight since he escaped from prison," Trip quipped. "Keep on feeding him Big Macs and he'll be too large to escape when we Power Rangers catch with him."

" _If_ you catch up with him," Nadira reminded him.

"I have his daughter in my custody," Trip reminded her in turn, taking a sip of his soda. "I could always use my Time Force interrogation techniques to pressure the information from her."

Nadira poked him on his forehead crystal with another french fry. "You can read minds. If you really wanted to know, you'd've done it by now."

"I'd have to really focus hard to read someone's mind," Trip explained. "And a strong mind could make it that much harder. Besides reading your mind would feel... wrong."

"Afraid of what you'd find in there?" sneered Nadira.

Trip shrugged. "Anyone that could bring a life into the world can't be all that bad."

Nadira rolled her eyes and ate another french fry. "Keep telling yourself that, buddy."

"Don't sell yourself short," Trip smiled. "You think you're bad only because that's what Ransik wants you to believe."

Nadira scoffed and took another bite of her burger. "My father and I don't do what we do to be bad. We do what we do because that's how we've had to survive in a society that has written us off."

Trip took Nadira's hand and squeezed it. "I haven't written you off."

Nadira looked from his hand to his eyes. "Out of everyone, even the Power Rangers... you're the one who sees past the differences between mutants and humans."

"I'm an Xybrian," Trip replied. "I'm different, too. I'm an alien."

Nadira reached up and stroked Trip's forehead crystal with her thumb.

Trip's eyes closed, and without thinking about it, Nadira kissed him full on the lips.

Trip's eyes widened and he broke apart from her. "What are you doing?"

"Something stupid," Nadira blushed, licking her lips.

"I'm learned enough in Earth culture to know what a kiss is," Trip blinked. "I didn't realize you thought of me like that. Romantically."

"I didn't either," Nadira murmured, closing the distance between them again. "But now... I can't think of anything else I'd want more."

"This is a bad idea," Trip warned as Nadira leaned in for another kiss.

Nadira stroked his thigh as she kissed him. "You'll find I'm full of bad ideas."

"I'm sure you are," Trip said, reluctant to allow himself to reciprocate.

"I am," grinned Nadira. "Read my mind and find out."

Trip shook his head. "I'm not--"

"C'mon," pressed Nadira. "You have my expressed permission."

Trip sighed, and then focused, humoring her.

An image formed in his mind. His pants pulled down, cock exposed... Nadira's pink head descending upon the shaft, lips closing over its head, sliding down her throat...

"Nadira!" cried Trip, and she then began to do what her thoughts had shown him.

Nadira was swift, and she had him in her mouth before he could protest further.

"Nadira-- ah! Ah!" Trip moaned. " _Aaah_..."

He really should have stopped her. Morphed and sent her packing to the future. Consorting with the enemy was one thing, but recieving oral sex from the enemy was surely strictly forbidden by the Time Force Code of Conduct guidelines.

As was any kind of sex for that matter.

But something stayed his hand. It certainly felt good, and the pink-haired villainess had accompanied her throaty sucking with oscillating strokes up and down his shaft that felt absolutely blissful.

It was more than that, though. Trip realized that he wanted it, too. That he felt the same way about her as she felt about him, Ranger duties aside.

He said himself that she wasn't all bad. That she had good in her.

And who could argue with something that felt so pleasurable _?_

Trip leaned back on his hands and allowed Nadira to fellaciate him without any further protest. Oral sex was something foreign to Xybrians, but if Trip ever returned, he would make a mental note to spread the word about its pleasures.

Trip groaned involuntarily as Nadia's hands oscillated up and down his shaft, pumping him into her mouth as she sucked and slurped with the lewdest of noises.

Sexual gratification, sadly, wasn't a pursuit that Trip had much time for, what with being abruptly thrusted into the past, in pursuit of a fugitive, among strangers and the distant descendants of anyone he knew in the future.

There were a couple complications in this particular scenario:

Firstly, one of the criminals he was pursuing was the one giving him the sexual gratification.

Secondly, he wasn't practiced in sexual activity, and it wasn't long before Nadira's efforts were pushing him to the edge.

"Nadira!" Trip warned as he shifted and squirmed, clawing at the grass as he felt his orgasm mount.

This prompted Nadira to suck faster, taking him to completion in her mouth.

Trip exploded his pent-up desire down her throat, and he let out a hearty groan as he collapsed back-first onto the soft grass as he lost the strength to hold himself up on unsteady hands.

To his pleasant surprise, Nadira continued to suck long after he had finished, determined to take every drop, keeping him hard and sensitive.

Trip looked at her in awe as she licked her lips and reared up, taking off her shirt.

The cool breeze hardened her nipples, and Trip found himself reaching up to squeeze and caress them.

Slipped off her jeans and panties with one motion and squatted over Trip's erect cock. He swallowed in anticipation as she spread her pussy lips, the inside as pink as her hair.

She slowly lowered herself onto him with a hitching gasp, resting her hands on his chest for support as she shifted her hips to accommodate his length.

Once she did, she began to roll her hips, and Trip began to thrust in rhythm with her motions.

Sex with one's five senses was one of the most pleasurable experiences one could undertake, even a Xybrian, as Trip catalogued all the sensations Nadira was producing from him.

The warm, slick skin-to-skin and the initiation and exercise of coitus.

The taste of one's partner's sweat and breath.

The pheromonic smell of arousal.

The animalistic gasps and groans that such an activity elicited.

And to tie it all in-- for the mind was just as an important sexual organ as the genitalia: sight to behold the object of one's desire.

However, Xybrians experienced sex with six senses, and the crystal on Trip's forehead began to glow.

Both of the lovers' eyes widened as an onslaught of new sensations coursed through their bodies, heightening their existing pleasure to astronomical levels.

Their minds had bridged, and the two could feel what the other was feeling. With every thrust into Nadira, Trip not only felt the molten tightness of her sex, but he felt the penetration of himself into her _and_ himself simultaneously, and Nadira experienced the same.

"Trip..." gasped Nadira. "This is... amazing..."

"When we mate we... my species... we connect with our minds, too," Trip said wonderously. "I had no idea... that it would be quite... like this..."

"You've never...?" Nadira stared into his eyes with the same wonder. "Is this is your first time?"

"Yes," whispered Trip. "I could never, in my wildest dreams..."

Nadira could see his face and her own have simultaneously, red and flushed. Her mind overwhelmed by the psychic stimulation, Nadira squeezed her eyes shut and took his face and green hair into her hands, locking her lips with his.

This allowed her to focus only on the physical sensations. In that, she found everything between them was in sync, their heartbeats, breathing, thrusts and more. They were one for that moment, one mind, one body, and that cosmic feeling of unity built and built until it exploded into a supernova of orgasm, every second stretching into infinity until--

They were back at the lake, of two minds and two bodies, yet together.

They had experienced Xybrian mating, and they found there were no words they could possibly say that could commentate on the experience, so the lovers held each other for what could have been seconds or hours, letting the lakeside breeze wash over them until Trip's Chrono Morpher alarm went off.

"Oh man," Nadira groaned with her head on Trip's chest. "Do you really have to take that?"

"Yeah," sighed Trip. He spoke into the communicator. "On my way, Jen!"

Nadira rolled off him with another annoyed groan and began to pull her street clothes on. "Looks like Daddy is at it again if you're being called."

Trip began to put on his pants. "Yup."

Nadira pouted. "I'm so gonna give him a peice of my mind when I get home!"

Trip shrugged and put his shirt on. He squared his stance. "Time for Time Force! Time Force Green!"

There was a bright green glow, and Trip had donned the green, white, and black uniform of the Green Time Force Ranger.

He gestured towards his bike. "Wanna watch that for me?"

Nadira snorted. "Watch it? I'm _riding_ it!"

Trip scoffed. " _Nadira_..."

Nadira laughed. "Hello? Bad girl? Now run along and fight Daddy's monster."

Trip shook his head. "Time Force Vector Cycle!"

There was another glow, and Trip's green Vector Cycle materialized. He slid his leg over the seat, and prepared to ride away.

Nadira hurried to him before he could, and kissed him on the cheek of his helmet. "I'd like to do this again some time... so don't die, kay?"

Trip revved his cycle. "I'll try not to. I would hate to die a thousand years before I was born!"

With that, he took off, leaving Nadira waving goodbye in his wake. She walked over to the bike, picked it up, and considered riding it until she thought better of it and leaned it against a tree.

***

Days had passed, and Nadira found herself wanting to see Trip again. 

They met at the lake again for another McDonald's lunch.

"Thanks for not stealing the bike," Trip said. "There may be hope for you yet."

Nadira smirked. "Don't count on it."

Trip was about to respond, but then his Chrono Morpher alarm abruptly sounded off.

Nadira roared in frustration. "Aargh! I'm really going to have to talk to my father about that!"

"He really does have the worst timing," Trip shook his head. "I gotta go. But--"

He reached into the back pocket of his pants and handed her an envelope. "I wanted to give you this."

Nadira took it, but before she could open and read it in front of him, there was a flash of green and Trip morphed and took off on his Vector Cycle. 

Curious, she opened the envelope and took out a folded up peice of paper.

It was a poem. Several poems, actually all about her.

And she knew they were about her this time, and not about a car or whatever the Blue Ranger Lucas was drooling over that time she thought that his poems were about her. She shuddered from embarrassment at the thought of it now.

Trip must have gotten the idea from him. Lucas was handsome, but Trip was special. Different, just like her.

She knew it wasn't just his psychic powers, but his very nature, that allowed him to see past one's appearances and see someone for who they really were.

He looked past her previous misdeeds, past her allegiance to her father, and became her friend. More than her friend. Her lover, mate.

No. More than that. Her soul mate.

It was funny, though, that she was from the future but had no idea what that future held.

But ultimately, she had time, and someone to figure it out with.

Together.


End file.
